


Tales From Onderon: Captain Rex and Saw Gerrera

by idontunderstand_writing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is a Little Shit, Ahsoka Tano might as well be the co-writer of the more lovey dovey parts in this fic, Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Big deal, Bisexual CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex likes his new nickname, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dream Sex, Drunk Rex is best version of Rex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I gave his Ruping a name and it’s Aries, I'ma going to use Legends parts in my fic because fuck Canon, ITS NOT SMUT I SWEAR, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Anakin Skywalker, Jealous Saw Gerrera, Kinda, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pining CT-7567 | Rex, Rex is in love, Rex is just a tired older brother, Rex plus Sexy equals Rexy, Romantic Fluff, Saw Gerrera has a little nickname for CT-7567 | Rex and its Rexy, Saw Gerrera is a flirty bastard, Saw Gerrera loves animals, Saw and Rex are bisexual men, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, So I made a chapter to a fake-out confession, Steela doesn’t like her brother’s day drinking, Tags May Change, a bit fluffy, idk anymore, takes place sometime during the Onderon Arc, with everything that Saw Gerrera doses with CT-7567 | Rex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontunderstand_writing/pseuds/idontunderstand_writing
Summary: Rex is having a pretty big problem on his hands while on a secret mission to Onderon with the Jedi, he has fallen in love with Saw Gerrera!
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri & Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri/Steela Gerrera, Saw Gerrera & CT-7567 | Rex, Saw Gerrera & Original Character(s), Saw Gerrera & Steela Gerrera, Saw Gerrera/CT-7567 | Rex, Steela Gerrera & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	1. Why Do You Have To Be So Perfect?

**Author's Note:**

> I know this seems like an odd ship but please stay with me and trust the tags

Rex pushed his face into the small pillow of his cot. Onderon was too hot for its own good. Maybe he’ll get used to it or something like that. Saw Gerrera was piece of work but a born leader for sure. Just the thought of Saw made his face go Coruscant Guard crimson. He was a handsome dark skinned man with a big heart but very radical views. He was likable and a smooth talker when it’s needed.

“Rex? You awake in there?” He could hear the General’s muffled voice through the tent’s flap.

“Yeah, I’m awake! Just putting on my amour, sir.” Rex shouted out as he let his head rise from the uncomfortable pillow. He sat up with a huff as he rubbed his hand over his short blonde hair and down the side of his face. He let his thumb gently play with his bottom lip as his thoughts led him to Saw again. How he thought about the safety of his rebels, how he always thought on his feet in the middle of training and he’s kindness to others. His thoughts turned more personal as he let his thumb trace little circles now. 

He had a dream about Saw again. This one was a bit more dirty than his last dream. He and Saw were in some kind of apartment on Onderon (he didn’t really know and, to be honest, he really didn’t care) but all he could think and focus about was Saw. He was getting an amazing kriffing from the man, nice and slow but also hard and passionate when Rex needed him to be. his fictional version of Saw Gerrera was all pleasure and tease in his more dirty dreams then boyfriend material in the domestic dreams but waking up with the feeling of being pleased was good at first. Recently though, on this force saken planet, he has just been waking up hard. Painfully hard. The sooner the mission is over, he can stop thinking about being pinned to a wall or the ground by him. Getting kissed by him. Walking up next to him. Getting to know him. Getting kriffed by him. Getting to say the Riduurok with him. Even just sleeping with Saw once would be enough to make him die happy.

“REX!!!” Tano yelled out from outside the tent. “If you don’t wake up soon and get your hide out here, I will drag you out of bed myself!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming!!” He shouted out as he started to quickly pull on his dress shirt and jacket. He was clipping his chest plate together when Tano and Skywalker bursted their way into his tent.

“Commander, General. You could have waited a minute longer and I would have been done.” Rex huffed out.

“Do you have somewhere to be, Rex?” Tano slyly questioned. “Maybe you slept in because you’re in LOVE!”

“Rex? In love? What does she look like?” Skywalker asked with glee, he is clearly interested in Rex’s personal life now. “Is she hot?

“Skyguy, it’s not a girl. He is clearly in love with a man.”

“Rex likes men not women?” Skywalker asked.

“Rex likes both men _and_ women, Skyguy.” Tano explained. “He’s in love with a man and we should celebrate! Rex is finally growing up.” She whipped her face as she had just shed a tear. 

_‘Cheap move, Commander, Cheap move.’_ Rex thought as he finished up clipping his chest plate together 

“I’m only 4 years younger than you, ma’am.” Rex said with a dry tone, leading them out of his tent.

“Yeah but still,” Tano happily continued in a sing-song tone. “You’re in love and he might like you back.”

“Highly unlikely.”

“You can at least try—” Skywalker tried to speak out.

“No.”

~~~

Rex could hear Saw’s Ruping mount flying above him which either means Saw was going on patrol or he just came back from one. 

_‘Force be the first possibility, no Saw means he might be able to focus on anything else but his dark skin, wet with sweat and— Oh stop daydreaming, Rex’ika, who are you? Bly’ika? Fox’ika? Cody’ika?’_ He was jolted back to reality by a snap of a twig which caused him to instinctively pull both of his DC-17’s out of their holsters and point them in the direction of the sound.

“No need to worry there, Captain!” Saw blurted out, quickly raised both of his hands but he still had that smug smile that Rex loved. “I guess I should have warned you before going to chat with you.” 

“Is something wrong?” Rex asked a bit embarrassed, reholstering both blasters. “Or did you just come here to scare me half to death?”

“No, I want to ask something.” Saw calmly huffed out, leaning against a tree. “I want to take you on Aries, my Ruping. A little scouting mission ‘round Onderon.”

 _‘What’s he playing at?’_ Rex thought as he looked him up and down. Thinking about the possibility of fall to his death or passing out in his arms from being up in the sky for too long. “Why do you want _me_ to go on a scouting mission with you? Can’t Steela or Harold go on the mission with you?”

“Just wanna. Now come on, Rex, don’t want to leave Aries for too long.” He shouted out as he grabbed Rex’s hand, pulling him to the hideous flying death creature drection. Saw must now have noticed that Rex was staring at their interlocked hands with a slight blush crawling up his neck and face. Rex was enjoying being close to Saw a bit too much for comfort. If Saw noticed that Rex was enjoying holding hands with him, he would probably drop his hands and say something along the line that he was comfortable being around him anymore. Before he knew, Rex was in front of the four-eyed creature with wings that Saw called “Aries”. 

“Rex, this is Aries. Aries, this is Captain Rex. A friend of mine.” Saw sweetly cooed to Aries as pushed Rex closer to the thing. He didn’t even get time to react to Saw calling him a friend before Aries sniffed him for a bit and then looked him all over before pushing its snout into his chest. He nearly got the wind kicked out of him but it was well worth it to hear a chuckle from Saw. “Aw, she likes you all a lot, Rex. She’s never been like this with Steela or anybody else but me. You have food on you or she just likes you a lot.”

“She? It thought it was Male...” Rex sheepishly responded. “So... how do you ride this thing— I mean Aries, how do you ride her?”

“I can show if you want.” Saw offered as he patted the side of her large head then scratched under her chin. “You don’t have to—”

“Sure! Might be,” Rex quickly agreed to without a single thought. “A new learning experience for me. I always have to be the best for my brothers back in the 501st.”

“Okay, first things first.” Saw started. “Are you afraid of heights?”

“Uh..” Rex was sweating at the thought that he’ll be up in the air. He has grown to fear flying when it’s not a jetpack or a gunship. Most of the time on a mission where they were surrounded, Skywalker or Tano would use the force to throw him off of walls so, yes he was sorta scared of heights now. “Uh sorta? If I was a ship or had a jetpack then no. But on an animal? Yes.”

“Well,” Saw huffed out as he leaped onto Aries' back, getting her rains in one hand and extending his other to Rex. “Then, get up here, Captain. Because we are going on a roundtrip ‘round Onderon.”

Rex looked at Saw’s outreached hand and took it slowly but as soon as their fingers intertwined, he pulled him up onto the saddle. Rex was sitting behind him, pressed as close as possible on an already cramped saddle. When Aries leaped quickly off the ground and into the air, which made Rex make small squeaking noise in shock and clung desperately to Saw’s back. 

_‘Force, he was acting like a small vod on their first jet pack test then a clone captain for a battalion.’_ Saw’s back was warm and his steady heart beat was a nice thing to focus on as he tried to bring his own heartbeat down. It was not as scary being up in the sky (as long Saw was with him). He took a shaky deep breath and let his grip on Saw losen.

“Doing okay there, Rex?” Saw loudly asked of the flapping of Aries wings.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just,” Rex quickly responded as let his arms wrap around Saw’s waist instead of his chest. “Still a little scare, that’s all.”

“Just don’t look down.” Saw shouted out as he pulled on Aries’ rains to turn in the directions to the cliffs around the Nest, another rebel hideout. 

~~~

“So, Rex, tell me about yourself.” Saw asked after they had been in a comfortable silence for about 20 minutes. 

“About what? I think I seem a lot like an open book.” Rex muttered.

“Anything. The Republic, your brothers, your life or, hell, even about your love life. Just want ‘wanna learn more about you.” Saw explained with a jokey tone when it came to the “love life” one but, why would he _want_ to ask him anything other than military training and exercises. 

_‘Because you are a person, a man, Rex’ika.’_ His little internal voice told him. _‘He actually likes you. Might love you even. Think about. Gar liser cuyir kaysh Kar'taylir darasuum.’_

 _‘He can’t love me, he can’t love me. I’m a clone and though, I AM a person,’_ Rex told the voice. _‘I cannot abandon my brothers, the Republic, Commander Tano, and General Skywalker—’_

_‘This about YOU, not the General.’ The voice quickly responded with a goal now on it’s mind. ‘You have a choice and he seems to open to, at least, a friendship with you. If that’s all you get, then that’s what you get. Better than never trying to tell him you’re in love with him.’_

He must have taken too long to respond because Saw was staring at him and coughed to get his attention.

“Oh, I guess I’ll talk about my ad’ika, my little brothers. We lost one a few months ago, his name was Echo. He was our sort of lead battle strategist next to me, Commander Tano and General Skywalker. His closest vod, brother, Fives is still heartbroken over the whole mission.” Rex said with a meek tone. He was trying hard not to feel he was being stabbed when he thought about Echo. The vod was only eight. Eight years old and already dead. Kamino are sending them younger and younger vod’e. Literally children soldiers made up most of the GAR now. He didn’t know if Saw knew that clones aged 2 times faster than basic humans but most nat-borns out or in the Republic didn’t know that, so how would he know?

“That’s an odd name. Do clones get their name at birth or..?” Saw asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

“We aren’t given names. Were assigned a number. Mine is CT-7567, if my memory is still good,” Rex calmly joked. But by the way Saw’s eyebrows scrunched up and his grip on the rains became harder. He clearly didn't like what Rex just said in some way. Most nat-borns that actually like clones act the same when they find out the men they’re friends with were given a number.

“They don’t give you names? Did they treat you like you're a product that can be destroyed at any time?” Saw angrily questioned, clearly not finding that his friend (force, it felt good to be seen as a friend by Saw) was treated like a product for most of his life. He took a few deep breaths before giving Rex a sympathetic expression. “How did you get yours? You must have named yourself if you weren’t given one.”

“Well, It's a story from when I was a Cadet— Sorry!” Rex apologized as they had bumped their head together when Aries felt like it was a good idea to land on top of rock cropping. Saw was rubbing his nose, checking if he had broken a nose or worse and Rex took off his google and started to use the hem of his jacket selve to clean the scuff marks that Saw had left behind. “I’m sorry again. I didn’t know that Aries would land here and I was talking too loud so you couldn’t—”

“It’s okay, Rex,” Saw laughed out. “You scrunch up your lips when you're embarrassed or in thought, you know. Sorry, it’s just really funny and adorable thing you do.”

“I do? I... uh... um,” Rex sputtered out, very blushy and playing with the hem of his sleeve to not scare at Saw’s lips. “I didn’t know I did that. None of my brothers do that so, yeah.” He chuckled that last part out as the both burst out into uncontrollable laughing about little things the other did when embarrassed.

“Oh, You’re funny, you that, Rex?” Saw wheezed out, whipping some sweat from his forehead. His sky blue eyes were beautiful in the orangey and yellow hues of the sky, making him look even more out of place in the landscape of mute purples and brown of Onderon.

“Ha! Not as funny as— Shh! Look at a droid patrol. Over there.” Rex hushed him as they both looked over to see about 12 clankers making their rounds around the rock Aries had landed them on. “She must have noticed them before we did and thought this was safe enough to hide. Gotta hope they just don’t find the Nest, they are only two cliques away.”

“They're too close for comfort.” Saw muttered as he pulled his DH-447 sniper rifle from his back, looking down the scope at the droids. “Only 12 droids in total. Should be an easy pick off from here.”

Saw slid down from Aries’ saddle and motioned for Rex to do the same. Rex followed quickly as they went to the ledge of the rock to get a better shot at the klankers.

Saw rose the barrel of his rifle in the direction of the sergeant. Rex quickly pulled his goggles back onto his face as he prepared his jet pack for some action. 

“There he is.” Saw muttered as he pulled the trigger when the droid got into view. The bolt went straight through the droid’s head and hit the leg of another droid causing that one to fall.

“If we were in training, you would have passed by now.” Rex congratulated with a pat on his shoulder. 

Rex quickly jumped off the cliff face as he nearly made it halfway he activated his pack. Swiftly pulling both of his blasters from their holsters as he was under heavy fire from the droids below him. He heard more rifle shots from Saw as he finally hit the ground with a slight grunt. He barleroled behind a large rock and tried taking pot shots at the clankers, he saw Saw activite and fling three droid poppers at the large group of droids that were now clearly protecting a box of whatever. Rex covered his ears as he saw the poppers explode, taking out all the clankers in one sloop. He looked up at and could see that Saw was missing from his perch. Immediately he was full of dread.

 _‘Did he get hit?’_ Rex thought as he was about to restart his jetpack when he saw Aries jump from rock to rock down to the ground. Thankfully, Saw was fine and jumped off her as soon as they both hit the ground. 

“You know what’s in the box?” Saw asked as he and Rex both walked towards the box.

“It’s mostly likely some kind of object of value. Why would 12 battle clankers even guard the box if it wasn't valuable,” Rex pointed out as he slowly lifted up the lid. All that was inside were dry packaged food like instant noodles and rations bread but there was some dried fruit and vegetables in there as well. “Why _were_ a bunch of droids with blasters guarding a box of rations?”

“Who cares? It’s free food and we’ll take it with us. Probably the boys back at the main camp will be relieved to have some new food.” Saw grunted out as he picked up the ration box all by himself. Rex watched his biceps flex under the weight of the box and let his eyes just wander over the man. “You okay there, Rex?”

“Uh, Yeah! I’m fine.” Rex quickly blurted out, walking next to him as they made their sweet time way back to Aries. At least it seemed to last forever. “Just need some water in my system, that’s all.”

“I have another canteen on Aries; always do. You can drink from that.” Saw huffed out as he attached the box to the back of her saddle. Saw went through the small bag, he had seemed to fashion into a pouch of the saddle, for some water for them. Rex went to lean on the side of Aries as he took off his hat. Wiping sweat as Saw handed him a canteen. “Here.”

“Thanks,” Rex took a swig from the bottle and the coldness of the water was a good thing to think on besides Saw. 

_‘Saw.’ The little voice dramatically elongated. ‘He perfect in every way, Rex’ika. Why don’t you kiss him or tell him about your love life. Get things going somewhere.’_

Rex was about to say no but then he took another swig of the water. Taste a bit like... oh no. “Saw, I think you handed me your flask instead of water.”

“I did?” Saw looked at the canteen in Rex’s outreach hand. “Oh it is. I keep my booze that Steela doesn’t like me having around camp. Mostly drink when I’m on a patrol.”

Rex looked down at the flask, gently swished it around before taking another swig. “It’s pretty good. Nearly thought it was some bitter water.”

“Can I talk about something to you, Saw?” Rex asked after handing him the flask back to him. 

“Sure, what is it?” Saw questioned, taking a swig from the flask as well.

_‘Go for it.’ The voice urged on, pure delight in what was about to happen._

Rex took a small deep breath before take a leap of faith.

“I wanna talk about my love life.”


	2. Have you ever…? You know…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saw took a leap of faith by inviting Rex on a little round trip around Onderon but after getting to know the clone captain more, Saw realizes that his feelings for Rex might be more than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you look at the tags, they have changed a bit and some have been added. But hey Drunk Rex time

Saw was a bit puzzled and in awe that he would even talk about that kind of thing. “I was joking about the love life part, ya’ know that, right?”

“I know you were but I kinda just want to talk about it anyway,” Rex started, taking the flask back and taking a sip before continuing. “I have never _really_ been in love before. Only hooked with some people here and there.”

“You? Hooking up with people?” Saw challenged as he looked Rex up and down. Rex was a handsome man and did have a wonderful smile that could melt all of Hoth but the thought of him with women or other men just didn’t feel right. Saw would say he was more attracted to men over women, his dating history would make that clear. But he wouldn’t date Rex, not his type but, he could see why people would want him. “Ever dating someone before?”

“No, never met someone who I would want to date me.” Rex shyly responded. “Fives says it’s because I don’t try flirting with people. He might be right but who can get a lover during a war, am I right?”

Saw just stared at him as leaned against Aries, not really knowing what to say to Rex. Then he got a little idea from some part of his messed up head. _Might as well ask_ . “If you had to date someone, what would _you_ want them to look like?”

Rex gave him a flat look as he took another swig. Saw would swear he saw a little bit of blush creep up the captain’s face. “Guess I want them to be a man. Man with a pretty pair of blue eyes and dark hair, yeah. Has to be tall, too. That’s my dream lover.”

“Sounds a lot like someone we know.” Saw joked playfully.

“I uh, guess it does.” Rex muttered as he slipped the flask again, a hint of blush on his cheeks. Probably the booze was getting to him; he had to be drunk or at least buzzed by the amount of booze he’s had so far. Not enough for him to pass out but enough to prod some personal info out of Rex. “Flask’s nearly empty, want to finish it off, Saw?”

“Sure,” Saw agreed as he down the rest of the bitter drink. “We should head out, don’t want to miss mid meal.”

“But,” Rex pleaded with a small pout of his bottom lip. “Please can we just stay here a little longer, it’s fun spending time with you.”

“Ugh, fine,” Saw consisted. “We can stay and drink... as long as you keep talking about yourself.”

“Deal!”

~~~

They got themselves quickly in a more comfortable position to talk. Saw sitting down with his back to Aries and the food box as Rex had sat himself on top of a small rock. Rex had taken off his hat and goggles so Saw could finally see his full head without anything on it. His dark brown eyes glowed an orangey brown if the light hit it just right and he had a short buzz cut of blonde hair. He must have noticed that Saw was just starting at him because he looked away quickly and just stared at his own new bottle of booze. “So what do you want me to talk about?”

“Talk more about your love life, again. It’s pretty interesting.”

“If you want,” Rex started up again with a long swig before going into a slight coughing fit. “Geez this stuff stronger, what brand is it? Might have to recommend it to Jesse when I get back to the 501st.”

“Homebrew, I made it when the camp ran out of booze a few weeks ago. Not sure your brother can get the ingredients to make it to perfection with military rations.” 

“Guess your right,” Rex drunkenly admitted, words a bit slurred now. “Now back to my sad love life, so yeah, I've never dated anyone in my life before. Not one.”

“You've at least caught feelings after you hooked up with someone?” Saw asked, a bit more invested into discussion. “Everyone has at least once.”

“No, not really. I guess there was one girl I sorta liked but we were both really drunk when it happened so,” Rex took another long sip. “That doesn’t count, though.”

Saw nodded as he took a long drink from his bottle. “I used to date a girl once. She and I really didn’t like each other so we broke up shortly after we got together.”

“You? Dating a woman for what, a week? Then you break up with her?” Rex was clearly joking by the drunken laugh he couldn’t control as he spoke. His laugh was low, steady beat which was adorable in its own way. _Why am I just noticing all this little crap about him now_?

“Well, we actually dated for two months and she broke up with me, but yeah,” Saw realized it felt good to talk to somebody that wasn’t related to him or a close friend. Rex was different in _so, so_ many ways from anyone he had ever met and he’s met a lot of sketchy and dangerous people in his life. Rex’s laughter dies down and he’s smiling at him. A droopy, drunken smile but a smile nonetheless. “Think you had enough there, Captain?”

“Please just call me Rex.” Rex said as he started to put his goggles on with one hand and his hat with the other. 

“Sure, Rex.” Saw agreed as he moved over to Rex to grab his bottle. With both bottles in one hand, he went back to Aries to put whatever leftover liquor into his flask. He looked back to see a drunk Rex spread out on the ground just looking at the sky as continued to have that droopy smile on his features. “Rex, we have to leave now.”

“Too tired. Just want to sleep now.” Rex pouted. 

_‘Clearly I gave him the strongest of my booze if it took a minute for him to go mushy.’_ He thought as he stood above the man.

“If you’re not getting up, I’ll just pick you up instead.” Saw huffed as he picked up Rex, one arm around his legs and another around his chest. He was surprisingly light for being 6ft army captain and having Rex this close again he could see that he was flushed a light red and he had little eyelashes that gave him a more child like face. Rex's droopy smile faded into a forced smile as he tried to wiggle out of Saw’s hold. “You're drunk, Rex. Do you really want to fall off Aries when we’re flying?”

“Fine...” Rex slurred as he made a small hiccup, pushing his red face into Saw’s shoulder. Saw sighed as he walked them both back to Aries, hopping on top of Aries before settling Rex in front of him. Rex pushed his face deeper into Saw's shoulder as he wiggled to get himself in a comfortable position pressed against Saw. Saw didn’t mind as he patted Aries’ head to signal he was ready for flight. With a small hop into the air, they were on their way back to camp. Rex had quickly fallen asleep and didn’t look anything like the hardened clone captain that Saw had only known, he was just a young man without much support out of his brothers and a few friends. He was brought back to life by a groan of his name or at least something close enough to his name. “ _Saw’ika_...”

Saw looked down at Rex with a little worry before he realized Rex was just mumbling in his sleep. “ _Saw’ika... gedet’ye..._ ”

Saw pulled off his hat and goggles to make Rex at least sleep a bit more comfortably before they got back to camp. He stuffed both the goggles and hat into a pouch on his belt as he moved him up a bit as well so his head wouldn’t jostle either. “Is that better, Rex?”

“ _Much jate’shya_...” Rex sleepily slurred as he pressed his face to the side of Saw's chest, letting Saw see his deep crimson flushed face. This version of Rex was nothing like the version of Rex he had seen from their training practices, this was a Rex that was open with himself and he just let Saw see his true self. He might be drunk but Saw knew that Rex wouldn’t even be this open with his best friend, Anakin Skywalker. He, for some reason, felt special for being able to see him like this. Rex’s lips were slightly agape, his bottom lip little puffy. Saw finally realized the reason why anyone would want to sleep with this wonderful man, he was perfect in every way. His lips were perfect, his face was always in adorable scowl or a warm smile and his eyes. Oh, his eyes were deep orangey brown in some light but by the sun caught his eyes at the right angle, they looked even golden. 

_‘Goddess, I think,’_ Saw thought as Rex placed his hands on his chest plate. _‘I think I might be in love with you, Rex.’_

~~~

By the time they got to camp, Rex was drooling onto Saw’s chest plate. He slid from the saddle and didn’t pay attention to any of the worried and knowing stares his rebels were giving him. He made his way back to his own tent as he saw Lux and Ahsoka almost run towards them.

“Did something happen to Rex on patrol? Do you need medical supplies? Is he hurt?” Ahsoka asked frantically, looking Rex over.

“Did you find some droids near the Nest?” Lux asked a bit more calmly then the young commander but still laced with worry.

“No, commander, he didn’t get hurt and yes, Lux, there was a patrol of droids near the Nest transporting dry foods. The box is on Aries if you want to give Harold an actual job.” Saw huffed out, fixing his hold on Rex. “Rex and I wanted to celebrate after that so we drank a bit. He had too much and now he’s passed out.”

“You know better than anyone that Steela doesn’t like your drinking problem.” Lux muttered as Ahsoka sighed in relief that her friend was okay. 

“I’ll tell Skyguy that Rex’s okay. He got a bit worried after Rex wouldn’t pick up his comm.” Ahsoka sighed out in relief but she and Lux made puzzled expressions at him then Rex. “Why are you bringing him to _your_ tent and not his own?”

“I want to keep an eye on him.” Saw lied flawlessly. He just wanted to spend more time with him and not frighten him when he wakes up in someone else’s cot.

“Okay but Rex gets a bit trigger itchy after a hangover.” Ahsoka warned in a sing-song tone as she pulled Lux away to talk to the rest of the Jedi. Saw sighed as he pushed the flaps of his tent open. Moving slowly to his cot, he placed Rex slowly onto the bed, making sure his head was on his pillow. He went to take off Rex’s boots before his more sensible side kicked in.

_‘Maybe I shouldn’t—’_ Saw thought but then Rex groaned as he, on his own sleepy acord, pushed off his own boots and tried to wiggle out of his jetpack. Saw took off the jetpack, chest plate, pulling his gloves off and placing them on his chair, and went to start unbuttoning his jacket and belt. With the jacket and belt off and with the rest of his clothes (besides his white undershirt, grey trousers and dark grey socks) he could sleep his hangover in peace.

“He looks peaceful like this,” Steela noted, causing Saw to sit up from his chair in surprise. “Sh, Saw, don’t make too much noise. Might wake up your new “friend” and we don’t want that, do we?”

“He’s pretty nice if you get on his good side. Good sense of humor as well.” Saw sighed as sunk back into his chair.

“What did you two do out there make him so tired?” Steela cheekly asked. All they did was go on a patrol and drink; that’s all. 

_‘Besides, he doesn’t seem interested in me.’_ Saw concluded, looking over at Rex’s sweet face smile in his sleep. He must be having a good dream if he’s smiling like a child waiting for Life Day. _‘Rex just wanted to be friends and he seemed to have eyes for his general from the way he described his dream lover. A tall man with dark hair and bright blue eyes.’_

“All we did was go on a patrol, sis. That’s all.” Saw mumbled as he felt a bit of a blush creep up his neck. He was still looking at Rex, who had turned on his side so no one could see his face. “We might have had a bit of the good liquor aw well.”

“Ugh, Saw, you know you’re the only one that can at least stand after drinking a bottle of the stuff.” She repermaded before sighing at looking at his sleeping form. “You must really care about him if you're willing to take him on a patrol with you.”

“I...” Saw started as he looked at Rex again. “I really care about him, Steela. I think I might—” He stopped by the sound of boots running towards his tent.

“WHERE'S MY CAPTAIN?! IS HE—” Anakin yelled as he nearly ran into his tent, stopping when he saw Rex still sound asleep on Saw’s cot. Saw could swear that he noticed that the Jedi’s face went a bit stiff. _This man was the person that had stolen the heart of the man I yearn for now?_ “Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to yell or barge in. Just got worried and worked up.”

“Yeah, he's fine, Skywalker.” Saw huffed out, failing to sound natural. By the look Steela gave him, she knew. “He just needs rest. Let him sleep his hangover.”

“Good, good.” Anakin sighed out as he walked over to Rex to just look at him or do some kind of force thing to him, he didn’t know. He left as soon as he came and Steela just crossed her arms and clicked her tongue.

“What?” Saw angrily questioned.

“You’re really falling for Rex, aren’t you?” Steela calmly stated.

“I—” Saw sighed out, leaning back in his chair to look up at the top of his tent. “No comment.”

“ _Mhi solus tome..._ ” Rex mumbled sweetly to himself or to someone in his dream. “ _Mhi solus dar'tom... mhi me'dinui an... mhi ba'juri verde... Cyar’ika..._ ”

“What’s he saying? What language is he speaking?” He asked. “He spoke to me in that language when we were on our way back on Aries.”

“Mando’a, it’s spoken by the Mandalorians and, I guess, clones.” She explained, leaning against a tent pole. “I think it’s some kind of vow. I only learned basic Mando’a in my school years, brother.”

“Do you know at least a bit of what he’s mumbling about?” Saw asked.

“Why do you _want_ to know? What, you have a _crush_ on him or something?” She teased. His face felt as if it was on fire and could see red.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’ve seen you stare at him since he got here with the Jedi. First time you saw him walk into, boom! You fell head over heels for him.” She pointed out. He was staring at him, trying to spend time with him and, force, he only noticed that after getting drunk with the man.

“You’re right.”

“That’s right! I’m right, you’re wrong and I— wait, you _do_ have feelings for him? Never thought you would admit it aloud.” She was flabbergasted that Saw would say anything like that out loud.

“You’re right. I love him. I truly love him.” He groaned out as he rubbed his hand on his face, looking up at the tent ceiling again. “He’s the most perfect person I have ever met. His laugh, his smile, his eyes, his.. everything. Everything about him.

“I love him.” He sighed out as he let his eyes back onto fall Rex, who was happily snoring and drooling onto his pillow.

“I can see it. He does have a nice smile and a kind heart.” She admitted.

“He’s perfect.” Rex rolled out to his side again and fell off the bed but didn't stir awake. Saw sighed as he got up to pick up Rex. He placed him back on the bed again making sure he wouldn’t fall off again anytime soon. “He’s perfect and no one can change that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you guys like this fic so far, yay or nay? Drunk Rex is just a baby and ✨Talking about eyes✨ And ✨Jealously✨


	3. Where am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex was having a nice dream about him and Saw but was awakened by Saw falling from a chair. Rex doesn’t know how he woke up in Saw’s cot but he doesn’t want to leave anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took forever but a lot more tension in here to make up for it ;)

Rex awoke with a feeling of warmth in his body that wasn’t from the planet or his dream. Rex pushed his face deeper into his pillow, he felt like Saw was all around him as he laid in his cot. He finally awoke to the sound of someone falling out of a chair and then the thud of said body hitting the ground. He blot up from his colt to see Saw rubbing the back of his head and only stopping when he noticed Rex. They looked at each other for a bit too long before Saw and Rex turned their eyes away from each other.

“I’m sorry for scaring you, Rex.” Saw apologizes he stood up to sit back into the chair, still not looking at him.“You blacked out in my arms so I thought you getting some rest would be a good idea.”

“Well, Uh, thank you but,” Rex mumbled as he looked around the tent. His armor and weapons were neatly placed near a trunk and he looked down at the cot he was in. The blanket was softer than he was used to and seemed to have been handmade. This wasn’t his tent, this was Saw’s. His face flushed deep crimson as he pushed the blanket off of him and fell onto the ground. He quickly got up and tried moving to his belongings before Saw pushed him back onto the cot. Both of his strong hands on each of his shoulders, pushing him back more. Saw brought his face to the clone’s level and propped one knee onto the cot. Rex's mouth went slightly agape as Saw's hands went to the collar of his shirt. He could feel the man’s breath on his face, his legs and body trapped underneath his “friend”. Their eyes both landed on each other’s lips then they stared at each for a long while. They slowly brought both of their faces together, lips barely apart now.

_ ‘He’s going to kiss you, Rex’ika!’  _ The voice shouted with glee.  _ ‘Or even better yet, you're going to make out with him! Being pushed onto his cot as he kisses you senseless was your first dream of your cyare.” _

Rex’s mind was overwhelmed and overthinking by all of this as Saw quickly moved back. He started to unbutton up his shirt. He looked down at his shirt, crumpled and a bit dirty, then to Saw, who was looking away from his face and only focusing on the buttons. The captain calmed himself down as Saw pulled off the shirt and moved to his trunk. He looked around the tent that was in some of his dreams. It was one of the biggest tents to be sure and was quite nice. There were a few more trunks off to the left (his rifle and a few poppers a top of one), his chair was next to a desk with flimsi and datapads covering the top, and a rack off to the far right covered with more datapads and holopics of people. He looked back to Saw, who had picked out a pair of pants and a dark blue shirt from the trunk, closing the lid then turning to him. “Here.”

He passed over the clothes and left him in the tent alone with only his thoughts and the voice to talk to. He let out a shaky deep breath as he fell back out Saw’s cot. He woke up in the man’s cot and now is going to wear the man’s clothing?! 

_ ‘I’m going to karking die of embarrassment if this happens again.’  _ He thought as he pulled down his trousers.  _ ‘Did I get so drunk that I? We?— Oh force no.’ _

_ ‘Got so drunk you slept with the man that leaves you sputtering for air? Sure hope you did, Rex'ika!’  _ The voice gleefully shouted.  _ ‘Do you feel sore? Do you have marks over your neck?’ _

Rex looked over his body and felt up his neck to check. He found nothing but old scars and bruises from training with the rebels and of just surviving this war. He did let himself imagine Saw kissing bruises into his skin and leaving him sore in the morning. He pulled up the loose fitting pants and T-shirt before going to put on his boots. Saw walked into the tent and sat on his chair before setting down a plate full of fruits near him. Rex sat down onto the cot again as he grabbed the plate.

“Eat. You gotta be hungry after sleeping for 10 hours.” Saw plainly stated as he leaned back into his chair. Rex looked at him then at the plate. He trusted Saw more than all of his own brothers so he wouldn’t poison him but it was still a possibility that the food got poisoned when he was sleeping. In Saw’s tent. On his cot as he watched over him. He slowly started to eat as thought about what happened when he was asleep. Their peace together was broken by Skywalker, Kenobi, Tano and Steela.

“Rex, you okay?” Tano asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m fine, commander.” Rex started with little sigh. “I just having a bit of a headache, commander.”

“Rex, you need help standing up? Moving around? I can carry you back to your tent if you want.” Skywalker offered. Rex gave him a flat look as Saw gave him a look of pure disgust.  _ Odd _ . “I was just offering, Gerrera.”

“Right, Jedi.” Saw angrily muttered so quietly that only Rex could hear him.

“How are you doing, Rex?” Kenobi’s soft tone asked from behind his former padawan. “I hope this doesn’t happen again on our mission.”

“I’m fine, sir.” Rex mumbled as he looked to Tano for some reason. She nodded as she led the generals out of the tent. She gave a small salute as she stepped out of the tent.

“I should leave,” Rex said as he got up. He groaned softly as he walked over to his belongings. Saw got up with him and picked up stuff before he could. “I can carry it myself, Gerrera.”

“Saw. You can just call me Saw, Rex. You're still tired and I’m gonna make sure you get to rest.” He groaned as he led Rex out of the tent.

  
  


~~~

  
  


“Rex and Saw are  _ totally  _ in love!” Ahsoka said as she drank from her cup. “I have never seen him this open with anyone! He’s not even open with me or Skyguy.”

Lux nodded. “Saw isn’t very close to many people so seeing him close to Rex is odd.”

Ahsoka nodded in agreement. Seeing Rex in love with someone was a beautiful thing to see and she already had a plan to make sure after they leave, Rex and Saw would stay together in some way. If Skyguy can keep a marriage during a war, Rex can get and keep a boyfriend. “I have a plan to get Rex and Saw to admit their love for each other. But, I need your help, Lux.”

“Anything to get Saw from lashing out at me for just existing; I’m in.” Lux blurted out.

“I want in on this too.” Steela said as she came closer with Harold Munica, a tall lanky 17 year old teenager with purple eyes and short curly black hair, hot on her tail. “Oh also, Harold wants in.”

“Don’t think we have even properly met before, Mr. Munica.” Ahsoka outreached her arm to shake the young man’s hand. He fully took her hand with both of his and smiled widely at them all.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Commander.” His deep voice was an odd thing but the more help with this outlandish plan would be great. “And just call me Harold. So, what’s your plan?”

“I was thinking that we all could try different tactics to get Rex and Saw to admit to each how much they love each other. I’ll be trying the famous holodrama trope of falling on top of each and getting close until they end up kissing. Lux will be trying to get stuck in close quarters and having to be pressed together trope. Steela, you can be in charge of trying to get them to sleep in the same bed.” Ahsoka explained with a bunch of hand motions. “And Harold, you keep an eye on their behavior towards each other. I want to see if our plan is working.”

“Don’t you mean  _ your  _ plan but, fine. I’ll watch them.” Harold huffed out. He walked away, pushing his hands into his back pockets, as his boots picked up dirt.

“I don’t think this is going to work, Ahsoka.” Lux mumbled as he fixed his jacket.

“It’ll work. I promise you that.” She said with a smirk on her face. “I hope it does at least.”

  
  


~~~

  
  


Rex sat on his bed as he watched Saw take off his boots and armor. He didn’t mean to watch but how could he not? Saw seemed different from yesterday but that thought might be from the liquor still in his system. Saw looked back at him and moved to sit right next to him.

“You can keep my clothes, Rex.” He muttered.

“Thank you but I can’t keep your clothes,” Rex whispered. “It’s against Republic regs.”

“That’s bantha crap, You can keep my clothes.” Saw said with a huff. “The clothes look better on you anyway.”

Now that made the clone blush. Why was Saw being so nice to him? Why him? A clone he only met a week ago, who has enough battle scars to rival his whole rebel crew all put together and has no idea who to even act around nat-borns.

_‘Maybe, he’s trying to learn more about us, Rex’ika, because he wants to. He could be planning something special to show his love for you.’_ The voice cooed happily.  _‘We’re a very interesting person from the rest of the Vod’e.’_

_ ‘Kote’ika is interesting. Five’ika is interesting. Sithhells, even Dog'ika and Fox’ika are more interesting than me.’ H _ e retorted as he looked over Saw again. He looked tired and worn down. A small hint of blush crawling up his neck as well. If the voice wants him to talk about himself a bit more; so be it. “Thanks. Can I uh, talk about myself a bit more? Only if it's fine with you.”

“Sure,” Saw agreed as he crossed one leg on top of the other. “No more about your love life. Last time we did, you got blackout drunk.”

“Hey, you were the one with alcohol.” Rex laughed out. They both chucked at that. 

“Now about a bit more myself again,” Rex started. “Well, i’m a captain. The 501st Attack Battalion under the watchful eyes of General Skywalker and Commander Tano. I’m the highest ranked clone in my battalion, actually. One of the oldest, too.”

“Wait,  _ how  _ old are you?” Saw asked.

“Mental and physically I’m around 24 in basic years but really I’m almost 12.” Rex admitted.

“But, how?”

“We’re designed to grow two times faster than basic humans. That's why an army for the republic was made so quickly.” Rex explained how clone aging as Saw expression went from mild confusion to something close to disgust. “It’s confusing. I don’t even know if I or my brothers can even stop aging at this rate. It’s worse for the cadets. They’re being aged up three times as fast now.”

“How can the Republic even allow this to happen to your brothers. It’s against Republic law to clone, right?’ Saw angrily asked. He was right. Before Kamino joined the Republic, there were many laws outlawing cloning. But when Chancellor Palptine was appointed to office, those laws were vetoed. From some info he got from one of Fox’s boys, a medical vod named Nacho, about the new shinies they get on a monthly basis always have some form of scarring on their arms and back. These were vod’ad that had just graduated, not veterans from lost or dead battalions. Only time he actually met the vod in question in person was in 79's. He got him drunk with the help of Jesse and Fives, of course.

  
  


~~~

  
  


“They’re all crazy! All of ‘em!” The blonde medic slurred as brought his shot glass to his lips. “The last vod I had in my office had burn marks over his entire body. I asked him what happened and he said that the long-necks made a new test with fire. Fire!”

“Is that even legal? General Ti would have never approved of that kind of test.” Fives shouted out as he downed his shot in one go. 

“Did they at least give them armor?” Jesse asked hopefully as he took a sip from his bottle.

“Of course, they didn’t give them armor, dik’ut! They didn’t even tell her about the damn test either!” Nacho slurred again as he sat his shot down with shaky hands. “They’re just trying to kill those vod’e now.”

“Sooner or later, the good senators of this Republic will be able to pass the Clone Rights Bill.” Rex muttered as he drank from his own cup.

“Unlikely. Fox’s little girlfriend and her friends have been trying for 2 years now.” Nacho huffed out as he picked up another shot. “If they haven’t got it past that bigoted senate, then it’ll never become an actual law. My medical office has betting polls on who on their committee will drop out first. Some far the biggest bet is from one of our privates, Rosenberg, is on Senator Farr.”

“Why him?” Kix asked.

“He thinks the man will be killed or be threatened off the committee. Why is the ground getting closer to my-” he slurred as he dropped like a sack of credits onto the filthy ground of 79’s.

“Ooh! So close...” Jesse slurred as he too, passed out onto their booth’s table.

“Ha! I won!! Now, I’ll be taking my sweet credits now.” Fives said as he picked up the small amount of credits from the middle of the table. “I knew medics were horrible with keeping down alcohol but this! Oh, this is priceless.”

  
  


~~~

  
  


“The Republic doesn’t really care who their men are treated. As long as they fight; they don’t mind what the long-necks do to us.” He plainly stated.

“That’s down right slavery!” He shouted out. “You're a slave of the Republic, Rex!”

“I’m not a slave because I-!,” Rex started only to fall quiet. He has not much proof that he’s not a slave. He’s not paid for his work, he can’t leave the army with being tracked down and he doesn’t even have equal rights. So he just stays quite as Saw sighs.

“Sorry for that. Just don’t want my friend to be a slave without realizing it.” Saw mumbled darkly. “I don’t want another Harold case on my hands.”

“The Munica kid? He was a slave?” he asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

“Yeah, after the Seppies came through and started kicking farmers off their land. His father, Erenn, fought to keep their land while he and mother escaped. Some off-worlder slavers, who said they were transports for the Republic, took his mother, Anntha, and him to a work camp on Onderon. He said he escaped thanks to Anntha sacrificing her life for him. We found him four weeks later, eating our trash. Kid was just skin and bones with a dirty mess of black hair.” Saw told with a quiet tone, like he was telling a secret. “He’s been one of the best supply runners and inventory managers for a year and half now.”

“Have a soft spot for him, huh?” Rex joked.

“Yeah, I do.” Saw said with a grin. “So, do you have a soft spot for a younger kid? Everyone does.”

“Well, Commander Tano. She has saved my life more times than I can count.” rex laughed out. “The first time I met her, she was only 14 and I looked 20. She was a surprise to my general as much as she was for me.”

“Oh? A youngling? Giving  _ you _ trouble? Impossible.” Saw jokes.

“Trying spending your time around with brothers who sneak in animals, food, women, men and literally everything onto a ship. You’ll be begging for someone who can at least care for themselves.” Rex sighed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nacho is a blonde little bastard and I LOVE HIM! Also Harold Munica is just *chef kiss* perfect.


	4. So what’s your thoughts on their “friendship”, Anakin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin, Obi Wan and Ahsoka have a little meeting about their thoughts on Rex’s relationship with a special someone. But, everything goes south fast as soon as Anakin learns that this about Saw too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 different povs, Very jealous Anakin and Saw, Ahsoka being addicted to romcoms, one failed romantic trope and a little cuddle. A lot happened in this chapter

“I see you all got my message.” Ahsoka said they sat in his and Ahsoka’s tent. Ahsoka seemed to have something more important than chasing that Bonteri boy around. Which would be a good thing but, this was something about Rex and everyone knew if something had happened to Rex; you would have to deal with his general next. Anakin sighed as he leaned against one of the tent poles, Ahsoka sat on her cot and Obi Wan sat in the only chair. "This meeting is about Rex.”

“Is there something wrong with him or are you worried about his relationship with Gerrera as well?” Obi wan asked.

“Not worried. More like... excited.” She cheeky explained. “Lux, Harold, Steela and I have sort of come up with a plan.”

“A plan for what, Ahsoka?” Anakin asked. He was already pissed that he had to end his holocall with Padme short and now he has to deal with a plan that included his captain.

“A plan to get Rex a special someone in his life.”

“No.” Anakin plainly stated. He must have sounded more angry than he thought because she quickly stood up.

“Rex deserves someone to love in the galaxy and Saw clearly wants to pursue a relationship with him-” She started. But, Anakin was done with this as soon she let Saw’s name fell from her lips.

“Rex will not be with Saw! No matter what you say or he says, he can’t be with him.” Anakin angrily huffed out. “Either way, I won’t let Saw go near him after getting Rex drunk like that.”

“Anakin, you can force your friend not to love someone.” Obi Wan said with his soft tone. _Hypocrite_. “He found someone he want to love and Saw wants loves him back.”

“Yeah you can’t stop love!” Ahsoka sputtered out. “Like what Captain Heath said in “Love Among Hyperspace” once said “You can stop the fire of love; you can only let it become a flame of passion”! You have to let their love become fire, master.”

“Who showed you that stupid romcom?” Anakin questioned.

“Kix and Tup did. It’s pretty good if you don’t think about the cheesy acting.” She said with a joking tone. “What? Do you _hate_ shows like “Love Among Hyperspace”?”

“Just holodramas in general, Snips.”

“Well you’re missing out on the 501st holodrama nights.” She huffed out. “Last time we all watched “Love Among Hyperspace”, Captain Heath, a clone captain of a cruiser named the _Chaser_ , and his love interest, Systems Operator Gina Kanther, were stuck in the middle of a battlefield filled with Seppies! It’s so cool and you NEED to watch it with us sometime, Skyguy.”

“Just no.” He plainly stated as her comm went off and she quickly said her goodbyes. Obi Wan an Anakin were now alone so they could have their own opinion on this matter heard aloud. His old master had sat himself back onto the chair and he had spread himself over his own cot. 

“What’s bothering you, Anakin?” Obi Wan asked. 

“I don’t think this is a good idea, master. For Rex, I mean.” Anakin muttered. “I just don’t want Saw to hurt him and what happens to their “relationship” after we leave, hm?”

“Rex is his own person and you have to be a good friend for him. This seems to be very important for Ahsoka and we have to let her do it on her and he most likely already has Gerrera’s comm channel, Anakin.” The redhead calmly stated as he pulled a datapad from his hip. “You're trying to control someone else’s love life again. You are doing this with Ahsoka’s relationship with Lux.”

“I’m not, master.” Anakin angrily responded quickly as he stared at the ground. “I just don’t want my best friends to be hurt by others.”

“I understand, my former padawan. I truly do.” Obi Wan said as he scrolled through whatever report from Cody he was looking at today. He sat up from the chair and moved out of the tent with a swish of his robes. Anakin was now alone and only really had the force to talk to now. He sat up slowly and tried to contact the force.

_‘How can I protect Rex from Saw?’_ He asked the force. _‘How can I save my best friend from making the worst mistake of his whole life?’_

All he got back in return from the force was a feeling of neutrality on that matter. Anakin knows deep down that he’s being controlling over Rex. He knows that but he just can’t come to terms with the fact that Rex is in love with Saw Gerrera. He felt a sharp burst of embarrassment from Rex in the force. He quickly got up and ran into Rex’s tent to see both Rex and Saw just talking though Rex’s head was on his shoulder. He felt embarrassed that he got so worked up over just two friends (no matter how much they “love” each other, bleh) talking about something. “Sorry for intruding, Rex.”

“Oh-h, it’s fine, sir.” Rex said as he lifted his head quickly off the other man’s shoulder and scooted away. “Did you need something?”

“No, just wanted to join in on your covestion with Saw.” He lied as he sat on one for Rex’s chairs. He and Saw eyed each other for any form of weakness. Saw had on his normal outfit, a ripped black undershirt with a pair of baggy light grey trousers, but his armor was placed at the foot of Rex’s cot. Rex still had on the baggy dark blue shirt and grey pants that Saw had given him that mid day. Saw seemed to know that he was lying about why he’s here. “So, what _were_ you two talking about?”

“Oh, nothing and everything, Jedi.” Saw responded for his captain, pulling him back to be closer to him. Saw gave him a pretty fake smile and Anakin returned that with an even worse smile. “But if you have to know, we were just talking embarrassing things that have happened to us.”

_Oh._

“Well, that explains why Rex was embarrassed in the force.” the young Jedi mumbled to himself. “Well, an embarrassing moment for me was the first time I lost my lightsaber. I was so worried that my master would be disappointed in me that I hid myself in my padawan quarters’s refresher for 2 rotations.”

“You broke your lightsaber?” Saw asked with a raise of an eyebrow. “I thought lightsabers were instructable.” 

“Many jedi have more than one lightsaber in their life. I had 5 different sabers and my master has only had 2.” Anakin admitted with a bit of a chuckle. “But if you had a credit for the amount of times my master’s commander, Cody, has ended up with his lightsaber. Well, you would be the richest person on Corusant.”

“Cody is one of my closest vods. He’s my ori’vod.” Rex explained.

“Ah, you talked about him before about him having a crush on his gen- hm!” Saw was cut off by Rex covering his mouth with his hand. Rex faced him with a smile then got up to move to him.

“Uh-h I think it’s time for you to leave, sir!” The clone captain shouted out as he pushed Anakin out of the tent. His face was red and “Have a good day!”

  
  


~~~

  
  


Soon it was late meal for the camp and her plan will finally be set into place. Their first trope they were going to do was the galaxy famous feed-each-other-food-in-a-romantic-way trope. Harold was in control of giving out rations for tonight so everything was going according to plan on the food part and Steela had made sure the seating for this late meal would have Rex and Saw right next to each other. “I think we have a problem, Ahsoka.”

“By problem do you mean a “Rex or/and Saw got sick and can’t come to dinner” problem or a “Skyguy is now trying to actively destroy the only romantic relationship that Rex even has a chance of getting” problem?” Ahsoka asked Lux as he played with the hem of his jacket.

“Uh, the second one.” Lux quietly muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“In what way did he kark up our plan?” She asked as she clipped her datapad to her hip.

“He’s made it _very_ clear that he’ll be right next to Rex for this meal.” Lux mumbled

“Oh sithhells.” She muttered. “We’re doomed. Dead.”

Anakin already was on Saw’s bad side the minute he even stepped into camp and now with her master spending more time with Rex. Saw will most likely be very trigger happy to try get some steam off and Rex might go through another depressive episode. No one wants to see a clearly sad captain and angry rebel leader looking miserable around the camp; no one would get their work done. _What if we..? Aha!_

“This might work in our favor.” She finally spat out.

“But, how?” He asked. “With Skywalker that close to Rex, Saw might just not pursue any kind of romantic relationship with him; thinking that Anakin has feelings for Rex and those feelings are returned.”

“Well, that's impossible because Skyguy is married to a woman and Rex has no interest in being in a relationship with a higher ranking officer…soo yeah. But I can understand why he would think that way.” She said as she looked over the camp. Everyone was getting ready and just noticed that Rex and Saw were just chatting and laughing outside of Rex’s small tent. They must have been saying their goodbyes because only a few minutes later Saw walked off and Rex returned to his tent. Saw walking their way, looking somewhat at peace. “Hey, Saw.”

“Hm? Oh hey, Commander.” Saw said with a huff. “Do you need something?”

“No just want to ask a question.” She started. “What’s _your_ thoughts on Rex?”

“He’s nice, caring and… why are you asking me this?” Saw questioned. “Why do you care?”

“We might have some _personal_ information on Rex you might want to know, Saw.” She said in a sing-song. Saw went stiff and raised an eyebrow for her to continue. She grinned widely before going on. “A little tooka told me that Rex has a crush on a tall, dark haired man with blue eyes. Sounds like anyone we know, Saw”

“I get it. He has feelings for Skywalker and I’m okay with that.” He angrily huffed out. “And how is this new info on Rex? He told me himself.”

“That’s not who he was talking about, Saw.” Lux sighed out. “He was talking about you. He doesn’t have feelings for Anakin.”

“Rex _loves_ you!” She shouted out. “He lets you baby him, he calls you by your first name, and he has been projecting very hard into the force anytime you come near. He loves you and you like him.”

“I-?! How-?! Did she really-?!” He stuttered out before sighing, pushing his head into his hands. “Steela told you two, didn’t she?”

“She did.” The shorter man said as he patted the other man’s shoulder.

“So, he actually likes me?” Saw said as he leaned against a tree. “That explains a lot of things actually but what about-?”

“Skyguy has a wife. Rex doesn’t have any feelings for him.” She flatly stated. “Now go get some food and try flirting with him.”

“Sure, sure. Might as well pick him up and kiss him right now.” Saw grumbled but by the way he’s face went darker shade of red, he liked that thought. He walked away and was joined with Hutch and Steela on each side of him as they went to grab their food.

“Why did you tell him that Rex likes him back?” Lux asked with a muzzled look on his face. “Isn’t this going to ruin your plans?”

“No, it’ll help.” She explained. “With Saw knowing that he’s feelings are shared, he’ll be more flirty with Rex and Rex might get it through his head that Saw loves him.”

“So?” Lux questioned.

“Then Rex would be brave enough to ask if Saw would want to date him.”

“Oh! I get,” Lux finally understood. “Were tricking Rex into admitting it so Saw would believe that we were telling him the truth.”

They both smiled at how the plan was now going perfectly before running off to grab their own food.

  
  


~~~

  
  


Obi Wan ate from his own plate as watch his former padawan make a fool out of himself. He was seated in between the young rebel and his own captain, who both looked quite awkward. Rex was back in his normal outfit, only his goggles and hat were gone, and seemed better for the most part but in the force he was a mess of feelings of longing, desire, and fear. Obi Wan could feel the same from the young rebel as well but he was more confident in force as he stood up.

“Uh, you didn’t have to sit here, sir.” Rex said awkwardly as he sipped from his canteen. “You could have sat with Tano and Kenobi as you usually do.”

“I thought spending time with you and Saw would be a great idea.” Anakin said in a cheerful tone.

“If I can just, thanks.” Saw grumbled as he sat in between Rex and Anakin. “Where's your food, Rex? You need some food in you for training tomorrow.”

“He can have mine.” Anakin blurted out as placed the captain to his plate. “I’m not really that hungry.”

“Sir, I don’t need your food.” Rex said as placed back the plate in front of his general.

“I’ll get you some food, Rex.” Saw sighed out before getting up and walking away.

“Sir, why are you acting this way?” Rex angrily asked as soon as Saw was far enough way not to overhear, face deep red. “You're disrespecting Saw and his soldiers by the way you're acting.”

“Why do you care?” Anakin angrily questioned. “He’s been acting the same to me.”

“I just don’t want Saw to think we might betray him in the future.” Rex’s anger was very clear in the way he rubbed his temples. “You’re acting like a child, sir.”

“Well, what if I am? He’s acting like a child too.” Anakin mumbled under his breath, pulling his friend closer to him. “Either way, I want to keep an eye on him when he’s with you.”

“Sir! I’ll be in my tent if you need me.” Rex yelled out as he stood up angrily, walking away to his tent. Saw had returned with a plate of fruit and some kind of meat and watched as his friend left in anger. Dropping the plate, Saw quickly moved over to Anakin, pulling him out of his chair and causing the table to turn over, and held him up by his tunic.

“What did you, Jedi?!” Saw angrily questioned, grip tightening on the younger man. “What did you do?!”

“Saw, set General Skywalker down!” Steela shouted out as pulled her brother’s hands off of Anakin. Obi Wan and Ahsoka went to help Anakin up from the ground, who was slightly coughing. “How about you go check up on Rex while I talk with the Jedi. Got it, Saw?”

“Got it.” He grumbled. When he passed Anakin, he mumbled a threat. “You make Rex anger or even cry once in my camp or in front of me; you’re dead, Jedi.”

Saw walked towards Rex’s tent as Steela helped up Anakin with them.

“I’m sorry about Saw. He can be defensive over people sometimes.” She apologized.

“It’s fine, Steela.” Obi Wan calmed thanks with a nod. He returned his attention to Anakin, who sat back down onto his chair. “Anakin, what is wrong with you?”

“I don’t trust, Gerrera. That’s all, master.” He muttered.

“Well you’re going to have to if you want our mission to succeed.”

  
  


~~~

  
  


“You okay, Rex?” Saw asked from outside of Rex’s tent. He could hear the man walk to the entrance of his tent and move the flap out of the way to let him inside. Rex looked like a wreck, he was still clearly angry from what even that asshole Skywalker said to him. “Want to talk about it?” He asked as he leaned against a tent pole.

“No.” Rex angrily responded as he threw himself onto his cot. He looked up at Saw with a pleading expression and his heart broke at the sight. He had taken off his jacket and clothes and moved back into the clothing he gave him. It was kinda adorable seeing Rex curled up on his bed like a youngling who got bad grade in school or after a horrible school dance but he was like this because of his "friend" doing something to him. he'll ask in the morning. “I just.”

Saw moved over to grab one of the chairs and moved it closer to the cot. “Your anger, I get it. And I’m here for you.”

“Thanks, Saw.” Rex mumbled into his pillow.

“Your welcome, Rex.” He calmly said, holding the man’s shoulder. He stayed there long after the clone fell asleep, making sure if he did wake up; he would wake up to someone he wanted to be around. He didn’t know if Rex actually liked him back but Ahsoka and Lux seemed to be telling the truth. But still, Rex maybe liked him back in the same way and that’s what matters right now. Rex snored in his sleep (he learned that from letting Rex sleep in his cot) and with his face not screeched up, he finally looked 24. His blonde hair was a bit longer now and he hadn't been able to shave sense before he came here. Saw started fall asleep around 0103 before he heard a soft moaning sound. At first he thought it to be Hutch with some new girl until he heard it again. Looked down at the sleeping clone and rolled him onto his back, his face was flushed red and seemed to have something wrong with him. "Rex, you okay?"

All he got out was a groan in response and with a sigh, Saw picked him up into his arms. He moved onto the cot and placed Rex's head on his shoulder and arms tucked against his side. He pulled the short excuse of a blanket over them and made sure his head was on the only pillow. "It's going to be okay, Rex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw now knows that Rex loves him and *Starts playing Careless Whisper* something' a brewing';)


	5. Please stay, Saw!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex awoke from another nice dream about himself and Saw after the war. But when he awoke that morning, he was in said man’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rex just fucking panics this whole chapter and wants Anakin to finally talk to him, Saw's way of flirting is just this group of emojis: 👉😏👉🛏, Hutch got another cameo in this fic.
> 
> Also, this chapter talks a bit about Rex and Saw's PTSD with war, so yeah heads up.

_Saw’s arms were wrapped around his waist and he was lazy kissing the back of his neck and the tops of his shoulders. Rex sighed with a small huff as he returned to his work. He really didn’t care about some report that Jesse or Appo could file on their own but, work is work. Saw had been like this for the past 4 hours now. A needy loth-kitten is a pretty good description of his behavior. He was interrupted again, only a minute later, by Saw mouthing at his jaw._

_“What do you want now, cyare?” Rex asked, still focusing on his datapad which got a notification from Fives about some kind of new training test._

_“You.” He sleepily slurred, kissing a hickey at his pulse point from that night._

_“Oh?” Rex questioned with an eyebrow raise before writing down a reminder to get more jun-lime and jorgan fruit the next time they have to go to the market. “You haven’t really made that clear.”_

_“Is this clear enough?” He huffed out as he scooped up the clone into his arms. He brought him to one of the couches in their living room and sat down with a kiss to his cheek. Wrapping them both in a warm, fuzzy blanket, he chuckled at Rex’s sigh of annoyance. “You looked like you needed a break, honey.”_

_Rex chuckled slightly as he cuddled into his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You might be right about that. I can’t take filing another karking report for the hundredth time this rotation.”_

_“Are you hungry? Tired? Cold?” Saw asked as fixed the blanket. Rex was warm and at home in this dream world with a Saw who loved him in the same way. Where the war was won, he and his brother’s had rights and where he could do anything he wanted. He knew it was all he could ever want but it was still fake and he would have to wake up to reality every morning._

_“I'm a bit hungry but mostly fine.” He mumbled into Saw's shoulder, kissing an old, fading scar. The man warped his arms snuggly around the clone and brought him somehow closer to his warm body._

_Saw got up slowly, not wanting his lover to move much, as he walked into the kitchenette in their living room. He came back with a plate of grapes, crackers and some kind of pear, cut up into slices. “Here.”_

_“I’m not going to finish it all, cyare.” Rex sighed as Saw went back to his place, having to move him just a bit, before kissing his cheek sweetly._

_“Then, I'll help.” He muttered as he stuffed a crack into his mouth. Rex picked up a pear slice and bit off a bit. For his taste plate, pears were too sweet but hey, if it tastes at least good, then you like it. He and Saw just ate, talking about minor things like what to add to their shopping list or about boring paperwork that still needed to be completed._

_“Something’s on your mind.” He finally asked after a few minutes a comfortable silence. “What is it, Rex?”_

_“I have to go soon.” He mumbled into Saw’s neck. “Most likely morning in the real world, I mean, already.”_

_“Well,” The man sadly cooed with a sweet kiss to his forehead. “I hope you have a good day, sweetheart.”_

_“You too, cyare, you too.” The clone mumbled as he looked one last time at this version of Saw he’ll never get to know in real life._

  
  


~~~

  
  


Rex opened his eyes to the warm glow of orangey light filling his tent. He yawned and tried getting up but was stopped by strong arms around him. He felt as if he was on Kamino again, brothers all around him as they slept in a pile but this was different. More intimate. More personal. More loving. Rex tried rising up again but was stopped by the arms again. He turned towards the person who was keeping him in his cot to be greeted by Saw’s face. He must have made a noise while moving to face him because Saw’s arms tighten around Rex’s body and pulled him closer. “Saw-w?

“Hm?” He sleepily questioned as his grip somehow tightened even more around him. Now they were pressed, legs intertwined and faces only a few inches apart from crashing together. If this was one of those cheesy holodramas, Saw would have kissed him already and would’ve said. “Good morning, baby” or something along that line.

Saw opened his eyes slowly and grinning stupidly. “Good morning, Rex.” _DAMMIT!_

“How did we end up like this..?” Rex started before going sorta limp in his strong arms. He has dreamed of these arms holding him on sleepless nights, around his waist and holding him up while they kriff. Rex was still tried and Saw’s warm body was a calming thing to be pressed against. “Please stay.” he found himself saying into the man’s neck.

“Of course. Just let me go onto my back.” He grumbled as he brought Rex with him to practically sit on his abdomen. Rex hoped no one was looking for Saw or him in his tent to see something what anyone with a dirty mind would call some kind of weird sex position. It didn’t help that Saw had only had a sleeveless sleep shirt and no one could really see his pants. _Oh,_

 _‘I’m overthinking this whole thing.’_ Rex told himself as the man under him was _finally_ done moving around. 

“You can lay on my chest now, if you want.” Saw offered with a small amount of blush creeping up his face.

He slid from the top of him. His legs intertwined with Saw’s and his head on his shoulder. One arm draped over his chest and the other pressed against his side. It felt weird, cuddling with someone who wasn’t a brother but this might be the only chance he’ll ever get with Saw. So, he’ll take it. 

“You’re really warm, actually.” He murmured. 

“Well, not as warm as you.” He coyly said as he wrapped an arm around him. Rex just wanted to stay here forever. Saw’s steady beating heart, his hand lazily going up and down his back, and having a feeling of heat pooling in his stomach. “I can hear you thinking from here. You can tell me anything.”

“What are you doing in my tent? I thought you would leave after I fell asleep...” Rex quietly mumbled into Saw’s chest. Saw seemed different again. More confident in his actions around him. More flirty. More open with his emotions.

“You were making some “pained” noises around 0100 and I thought you were having a nightmare or something.” Saw mumbled softly, stopping his hand on the clone’s back. His face went a deep red and his ears went blaze. He didn't have a nightmare but a very _sexual_ dream about the both of them again. Saw looked muzzled for a bit before his own face went deep red and quickly pulled his hand away from his back. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ They both were still for only about a minute before Rex quickly got out of Saw’s warm hold and just sat there, looking at Saw. Saw just laid there, face a blaze and not looking at him. He got up from laying and something in Rex’s messed up mind told him to do something, anything to keep him here. “I uh, should leave.”

“No! Please stay, Saw.” Rex shouted out, hovering over Saw now. “I-i mean...” Saw smirked, his trademark smirk, and slightly chuckled which caused Rex’s heart to flutter. He had so many thoughts going through his head, mouth dry. What should he do? What do you even do during this kind of thing? Saw seemed to know what to do as he moved into a more comfortable position under him. 

“You have something to say, _Captain_?” Saw asked with a joking tone as he brought one hand to rest on Rex’s hip and the other to the side of his face. Rex’s arms felt weak and he was now breathing heavily. He was elbows now, just thinking about how he had Saw fucking Gerrera, leader of a whole rebelaion, under him. “Well, do you?” 

“I-'' He stuttered out as started to bring his face closer to the other man’s. Lips slightly agape, each other's breath playing with their faces. They were so close to finally kissing when he heard footsteps coming closer to his tent. _Not Skywalker, please not Skywalker_. He got off of Saw and moved to the tent’s flap, sticking his head out to see Tano walking to his tent. “Sithspit, Commander Tano is coming and we- you- me- what if she-?”

Saw was still lying on his bed, not really moving and only watching him panic with a worried expression on his own face. “Just don’t let her in the tent. Fix your pants as well.”

“REX!! WAKE UP!!” Tano yelled from outside of his tent. “OR I’LL WAKE YOU UP MYSELF!!”

“I’m awake! I’m awake!” Rex said loudly as he fixed his pants, moving to stick his head outside. “What do you want this time, commander?”

“Have you seen Saw? He’s gone missing and Steela’s worried about him.”she asked with a bit of worry in his tone. Rex swallowed thickly as he tried coming up with an excuse for why Saw, looking wonderfully handsome, all spread out on his cot, if she came inside his tent.

“I haven’t seen him. No.” He lied, sweat beating down his neck. “Have you checked at the training grounds?”

“No, not yet. Thanks for giving us a new place to look for him.” She sighed out as she waved goodbye, running in the direction of a few more tents. Closing the flap, he looked back which caused his breath to hitch. Saw had gotten out of the cot (seemed he at some point in the night went back to his own tent and brought another pillow and that blanket) and had pulled off the sleep shirt, placing it with his armor which was near his own. He had many scratch marks across his back, many looking from small and large animals but a few looked from humanoid hands, and burn marks down his left side. Most looked old but the burn marks were new, clearly from a few stray bullets. Maybe two or three weeks ago.

“War leaves marks on everyone. No matter if they're from the front lines of the war or from some droids that are trying to take your home.” Saw said as he pulled the chair that he sat on last night, watching over him as he spelt away his anger. “I lost my family, home, and friends to the Separatists and so when the Republic sent you with the Jedi, I didn’t have words. Only that the Jedi came to finally help. But, your face said everything as you just looked around at my fighter, my friends, you know what it’s like to lose almost everything.”

“I’ve lost some many brothers to this war, Saw.” Rex muttered, leaning against the tent’s main pole. “I may not have a place to call home or many friends outside of the Republic but, I know what it's like. I told you that I lost a brother, Echo, a few months ago and I thought his death was in vain, I kinda still do, actually. He died trying to recover our ship from the Separatists, shot from one of a cannon made his death quick and, I hope, painless.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Saw said in an understanding tone after standing from the chair, put a hand on Rex’s shoulder.

“It's just hard, sometimes, Saw.” Rex mumbled again, more soft than before. Saw was rubbing circles into shoulder with his thumb, which was soothing, and now that he was closer to him, he finally noticed a large faded scar across his throat. “How did you get this one?” Pointing at the faded scar with his index finger.

“Oh that one? I got it from a commando droid’s vibroblade while trying to take control of a small weapons cache.” Saw explained, thumb still rubbing circles. “When all it happened, I sorta wished I just bled out there but now, if I did bled out that day, I would have never met you. Funny how the galaxy works sometimes, huh, Rexy?”

“Oh, is that my name now, burc’ya?” Rex asked with a raise of an eyebrow. He didn’t still know if Saw knew any Mando’a but at least he wasn’t calling him ori’vod or cyar'ika. The name “Rexy” had to be a mashup of his name, Rex, and the word “Sexy”, juvenile but sweet.

“What does boor-sha ah whatever you just said, mean in galactic basic?” Saw asked.

“Burc’ya means “friend” in Mando’a.” Rex explained, a little blush on his face as he looked away from the man’s blue eyes. “Well you’re my friend and I-i thought calling you burc’ya would be a-”

“You're doing the lip thingy again, Rexy.” The man muttered as he used finger to bring the clone’s chin up, making him stare into his captivating blue eyes. “You're even cuter when you’re awkward, you know that, Rexy?”

“I uh am?” He started, face bright red and ears a blaze, as the tent flap opened. The both of them saw a clearly awkward Hutch just staring at them with a stunned expression. Most of his expression was hidden by his face mask he always wore.

“Did I interrupt anything, boss?” Hutch stammered out, looking away from the both of them. “‘Cause if I did, damn I ruined the mood.”

“No, Hutch, you didn’t,” Saw sighed out as he let go of Rex’s chin. “Either way, me and Rex aren’t together. We’re just close friends.”

Rex’s heart hurt at only being called a close friend. _Close friends, yeah just friends. Nothing more, nothing less_. 

“You talk about this to anyone; I'll make sure you won’t talk again. Got it, Hutch?” He threatened with a nod of his head telling his friend to leave them. Hutch quickly nodded and walked out, grumbling something about Saw’s protiveness for “it” to himself. 

“Sorry about that, Rexy. I really should leave now. Everyone needs me for some reason.” Saw sighed out letting his hand drop off of Rex’s shoulder and walking to grab his stuff. The clone felt cold now, with the man he dreamed about to leave him alone. “I’ll talk to Hutch about calling you an “it” for you.”

“You really don’t need to; some people call clones “its”. It’s pretty normal,” Rex explained, walking to open up the flap for him. He sorta was begging that Skywalker would see him walk out of his captain’s tent. Only in his sleep pants and socks, with all of his clothes in his hands. His Jedi might actually want to talk about something then about this force damned mission or that Saw’s a bad person, just trying to force him into kinky sex. “At least in the Republic.”

“It shouldn’t.” He plainly stated as he walked by. Stopped right outside to say one last thing to him. _Please be what I think it is, for all of manda’yaim_ . “I hope this happens sometime soon. It’s funny watching you get flustered.”

“I-” He started but Saw was already gone. Not what he thought but, that’ll do. He sighed as he closed the flap, looking at his hands. _Only if I were brave enough to say three simple words. If only._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No words, just thoughts the word play for that nickname
> 
> Just *chef's kiss*
> 
> REX+SEXY=REXY!!!
> 
> Do you guys like the nickname Saw has for Rex now? 'Cause I sure do!


	6. I’m only doing this to piss off Skywalker, got it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex was having some personal time to himself when Ahsoka “invited” him on a patrol with Hutch, Lux, Saw, Harold, and Steela. Only that Anakin invited himself to join on the fun patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I've been working on other fics, art, and school. Ugh
> 
> i hope you enjoy this crappy chapter!

It had been a week since he was able to spend time with Skywalker. At least he had Saw and Tano. She wasn’t hiding the fact she was trying to get Saw and him together well anymore, that was clear. He was at least trying to flirt with him now and didn’t seem to work or at least help him. He was looking down at a report at 2200 hours, his normal report hours when his mind thought it was a good time to think about him. He set the stylus and pad down on the desk as leaned back in his chair, letting his eyes close.

Earlier that week, Saw had taken him on another trip around the jungles of Onderon but this time he _wasn’t_ the one flying. He still could feel the warmth of Saw's chest pressed against his back, his strong hands on his as he held onto Aries’s rails, and whispered a tone in his ear telling he looks great and he’s doing wonderfully (well he just said he was doing great but, he can dream). He had been sweating the whole time, losing his self control the more they flew. Looking back on it, it was sorta funny. Maybe all this time just thinking about him was making it harder for him to tell him the truth. Probably.

“Rex?” Tano’s voice asked, snapping him back to reality again.

“Ah nothing! Nothing’s wrong here, commander!” He quickly sputtered out as his chair turned over, landing with a thud. He could feel her laughing at him and his face 

“I need help.” She said quickly as she threw herself onto his bed.

“With what?” He asked, fixing his chair and turning it to face her. “If it’s about helping Bonteri with the tank exercise, you could ask me in the morning but, if it's about how to flirt with him, count me out and ask Steela.”

“Well it's _about_ Lux. I sorta have a crush on him.” She mumbled into his pillow, face going a slightly darker shade orange. He was about to say something about her being too young but stopped when she gave him an unimpressed face. “You’re twelve and I’m sixteen so you have no say in that. “You’re too young” osik.”

“Language, kid.” He warned. “I’m not very good at the “crush” thing either. You already know I have a crush on someone and I try-”

“You mean Saw, right?” She asked, a shitty grin on her face. “I’m only saying this because you stare at him, you spend all your patrol time with him, you ACTIVELY go drinking with him, and you call him by his first name. You don’t call Skyguy by his first name. Sithhells, you don’t call _me_ by my first name!”

“I do not have a-” He stopped mid sentence when Tano unclipped her datapad and opened up a picture of a shirtless Saw, dripping wet. His mouth fell open as he continued to stare at this wonderful holo. He looked up at her a minute later, who still had the shitty grin on, as he closed his mouth, wiping his mouth of any drool, and just stared back at the holo on her pad. “Where- uh, where did you get this?”

“Saw let me take a holo of him when we had some fun with Steela, Lux, Hutch, and Harold at a river we found.” She said, taking the datapad back. “I’ll just send you a holos of Saw. But you _really_ need to go on a group patrol with us sometime; just remember to bring something you’re willing to get wet in.”

“I guess I’ll go,” He agreed. “Wait, does Skywalker go on any of those patrols?”

“Of course he doesn’t; he doesn’t want to go _near_ Saw or Lux.” She grumbled as she let go of his pillow. “Well, we'll be going back to that river tomorrow, so if you still want to, you can tag along.”

“Thanks and I will.” Rex shouted out as she left before quickly opening up his datapad. Opening up his inbox and moving to her message. The first holo was the one of Saw getting drenched in water, with a ferrous expression on his face with a laughing Munica in the background. The second one was of Saw throwing Steela into the river while Lux and Hutch were wrestling behind them with Ahsoka’s hand quickly outreached to help Steela. The third one was of Steela, a top of Saw’s shoulder, while Lux was atop of Hutch’s, arm wrestling. The next few were Saw and Hutch drinking from beer bottles and getting more and more drunk each holo. The last was the one that was a holo of Saw being thrown into the river by Steela and Ahsoka. He hadn’t really seen Saw look this happy before, maybe when they fly. Just a happy picture of Saw was more than enough to fill his overactive imagination. “Damnit...”

  
  


~~~

  
  


“Oh, Rex! Are you actually coming?” Ahsoka asked as he looped an arm around his neck, so they were at eye level. “Thought you might.”

“Uh yeah? I thought it might be fun.” Rex laughed out.

“Your _boyfriend’s_ going to be shirtless, boss.” Hutch teased ruthlessly as Steela giggled like a small school girl as she walked over to Rex and Ahsoka.

“He’s not my-?!” Saw was stopped by a ferrous Skywalker with two pairs of swim trunks in hand. “Hey Skywalker, why are _you_ here?”

“Resigned myself to this patrol.” He huffed out, getting atop of Hutch’s ruping, Hermes.

“I don’t think you don’t want to do that,” Hutch warned, stepping slowly away from Hermes. “He doesn't like when strangers try to ride him...”

“Animals love me so I’ll be-” The cocky Jedi started before Hermes flew up into the air, startling Aries and the rest of the animals. “SNIPS, REX!!! HELP ME!!!”

“Just jump off, Skyguy!!” Ahsoka shouted out. “Use the force!”

Skywalker jumped off Hermes, landing gracefulling onto the ground. Saw sighed angrily as the rest of his rebels cheered the Jedi on. “Showoff. Hutch!”

Hermes came back down and Hutch went back to attach his sniper rifle to his saddle. “Yeah, boss?”

“You know how to flirt and I kinda... need help in that department.” Saw muttered. Hutch raised an eyebrow at that.

“I have seen you flirt with Rex. You need to be more lax with your flirting.” Hutch explained, leaning against his mount. “You need to be more coy. Not up front with your emotions.”

“I know that,” He groaned out as he shoved Hutch. “Just it’s that...”

He looked at Rex, who was talking with Steela and Ahsoka about something that caused him to blush and them both to scream in joy or fear, he didn't know. Probably just the sun playing with his eyes.

“Boss?” Hutch asked, waving his hand in front of face. “Hey lover boss? Lover boss?”

“I can hear you just fine and I have a problem.” He huffed out.

“Yeah, yeah you do.” Hutch agreed. “You and him are both stupid.”

“How are him and I stupid?”

“You flirt with him _all_ the kriffing time and he flirts back but, every time, you don't even realize it and _he_ doesn’t realize it.” Hutch huffed out, hopping onto Hermes as Steela and Lux hopped onto the as well. “Just get drunk and you should be fine.”

“Yeah and brother,” Steela added quickly. “He thinks you're handsome.”

“He what, Steela?” He asked as Hermes jumped into the air. “WHAT DOES HE THINK OF ME?! Hey Rex.”

“Hey Saw,” Rex asked, rubbing the back of his neck. “Can General Skywalker go with us? Tano and Munica already left on Zeus.”

“Uh sure I guess.” He mumbled as they walked over to Aries. Skywalker was making a fool of himself trying to hop onto Aries’s back. “Skywalker, let me get on first then Rex then you go near the back.”

“No, no. Rex goes in back, you fly and I’m in the middle.” Anakin explained.

“Well, this is _my_ mount and _you’re_ not her owner.” Saw angrily explained as he hopped onto her saddle. 

“I’ll fly.” Rex huffed out, hopped in front of him as Skywalker grumbled. 

“Are you conformable back there, Skywalker?” Saw asked jokily, laughing at the awkward Jedi knight.

“Never better.” He grumbled back. He looked back at Rex, who after the last time he flew, was doing quite well. Rex looked like he was thinking about something but snapped back when he noticed he was staring at him.

“Sorry just,” He started, of course, doing the adorable lip thing again. “I have a lot on my mind.”

“Well, we’re going to have some fun. A little break from war and training for a few hours.” Saw told him. They pretty quickly caught up with the others, fly next to them. “Just try focusing on that you’re going to get a break, ‘k, Rex?”

“Okay, I can do this.” He mumbled to himself. “Just don’t worry, Rex. Don’t worry.”

“Nothing going to go wrong, Rex. I promise.” Saw said. He gave Saw a weak smile and went back to flying.

  
  


~~~

  
  


“Put it on.” Anakin huffed out as he threw one of the swim trunks at him.

“Sir, I really don’t need-” He was stopped by a death stare. He quickly ran to the most well covered area as he quickly put it on. It fit fine, a bit tight but that’ll do. When he came back Tano, Bonteri, and Munica were fighting in the water, Skywalker was waiting for him, Steela was about to jump off a pretty tall rock into the river, Hutch was drunk (as per usual), and Saw was talking off his shirt. Slowly. He had seen him shirtless and he had holos of him shirtless so now he should be so flustered. He didn’t know why he was walking towards him. “Hey-y Saw.”

“Hey Rex-” He stopped abruptly. Just staring at him. “You look good.”

“Uh, thanks.” He said as Saw’s face went stiff. He really didn’t know he said to cause a change in behavior. He only walked over and said hello. The question was answered when Skywalker's prosthetic hand landed on his shoulder. Saw was 6 foot 2 while Skywalker was only 6 foot 1. Not much of a difference to normal people but Skywalker, who usually is the tallest in any room, it means everything. “Hey, General.”

“Hey Gerrera.” He said in a pained tone. _Of course he didn’t care about my opinion on my friendship with Saw_. “Mind if I ask what you and my captain here we're talking about?”

“I just said he looked good, Skywalker. You don’t have to protect him from everything...” He huffed out, walking away. Rex just walked over to Hutch, who had a Corellian beer in one hand and another already ready from him.

“Hey, Rex. You look like Saw just rejected you.” Hutch jokes, words slurred slightly.

“The only reason I came here was to get _rid_ of Skywalker for a day and just spend it with Saw.” He sighed, picked up the bottle. “You’re his best friend, right?”

“Yeah,” He confirmed, taking a sip from his bottle. “We’ve been friends since we were younglings. You’re going to ask me if Saw likes you in the same way, which he does, and how to flirt with him.”

“Wait, repeat that last part.”

“The “he likes you in the same way” part?” He asked.

“Does he actually because if he did I would be-” He stumbled loudly but was stopped by Hutch’s hushing. 

“Just kiss him and say what we’ve been trying to make you say for more than a week now.” Hutch said. “Get drunk first. It’ll be easier on everyone.”

  
  


~~~

  
  


The next few hours were fun. Skywalker actually didn’t spend his whole time sulking at the shore, Lux and Ahsoka seemed to be flirting with each the whole time as Steela got jealous, and Rex did spend some time in the water just sort of making sure anyone wouldn’t drown. Everyone, who could drink, got drunk quickly and Rex. Well, he hadn't really _ever_ seen him shirtless and damn. He looked great, perfect even. He was a soldier so it was expected for him to be at least a bit athletic but he was. No words could explain how perfect he was but, thanks to Skywalker, he didn’t get to spend as much time as he wanted to with him. That’ll change soon.

“Hey, Rex.” He shouted out, running to him who had a beer in one hand. Just sorta sitting there.

“Yeah, Saw?” Rex asked, sitting a bit straighter. “What do you need?”

“Well, I wanted to show you something. Thought you might like it.” He says with a little grin. Well he was kinda lying, not really though. He was just going to show him a nice view of the setting Onderonian sun. “Come on.”

“I trust you because you’re my... friend so I’ll go. I’m _only_ doing this to piss off Skywalker, got it?” He huffed out, getting up from the sandy ground. 

“Got it.” He grabbed the captain’s hand quickly, leading up a hill and onto a rocky ledge that looked over the river and jungle for miles. Rex’s face was already a bit red from the alcohol and sun but with the setting sun, he looked beautiful. Just beautiful. “This is really nice, actually. Peaceful even.”

“Yeah. I found this ledge while trying to find a better place to jump into the river.” He sighed out, sitting down at the edge. His captain quickly followed, sitting right next to him. Rex was modest, never taking pride in how handsome and perfect he truly was and he _wanted_ Rex to know he was perfect. To know that there was more in this galaxy then this stupid war. To know that he was a real person. “Rex?”

“Yeah?” He asked, brown eyes glowing golden and face in a sweet smile.

“I-” He started but was stopped by Skywalker. “Skywalker, could you leave us alone for-”

“GET AWAY FROM MY CAPTAIN, GERRERA!” He screamed out and physically pulled Rex down the hill. Away from him. He sighed sadly, looking down at the river while everyone on the patrol was looking at him, some shocked that he actually tried to open up and others angry that Skywalker ruined something that was going to be sweet. Bittersweet ending of a day that he hoped, wished, that Rex would finally know what he meant to him.

_Maybe later?_ He sighed, getting up with a huff. _I'll take that as a yes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO FREAKING CLOSE BUT MR. ANAKIN "I DON'T WANT ANY OF MY FRIENDS TO BE IN A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP" SKYWALKER RUINED IT!!!!!!!
> 
> I'm sorry, Saw. You'l get your chance and you were drunk soooo... try next time sober


	7. Rex?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a failed confession of his love for Rex, Saw is starting to come to the facts he might not get his chance. Thanks to a few glasses of rum, Rex is the one who makes his feelings at least a bit too known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ALL OVER the place
> 
> First Rex gets drunk and wants to hook up  
> Second Steela and Hutch are just trying to help  
> Third They hook up;)
> 
> TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT

He missed it.

Missed a perfectly good chance and what did he get out of it? A hangover and no Rex.

“Damnit...” He muttered to himself. He really hadn’t moved from his bed. Half from the hangover and the other from just not wanting to to move. He heard the stumbling of boots right outside which got him up. He quickly picked up his rifle, putting it on stun as he quickly but quietly stepped to the flap. There was a thud of a body. Not a droid. He opened it to see Rex on the ground.

“Rex?” He asked as Rex looked up from his place on the ground, red flushed face in a slight pout and blown out brown eyes staring at him. His shirt was unbuttoned and out of his pants making him look like he just got dirt drunk. “Are you...?”

“No, I’m not.” He quickly answered, standing up and just standing there with that pout still on his face. He opened the flap more, welcoming his friend into his tent. He seemed to have something on his mind besides coming here.

“Somethings wrong. I know because you’re doing your scrunched up lips thing.” He said, sitting on his bed.

“Well,” Rex started. He walked in front of him, standing between his legs. Rex was being loose, flirty. He thought of the camp's first  _ real _ training session, the tank-droid popper lesson. Watching Rex flip onto the forward cannon of a Seppie tank then flip off said tank as if it was muscle memory. Perfect, just so kriffing perfect. He was now sitting on his lap, hand on his chest and other on his thigh. He brought his own face closer, lip perfectly agap. “I just wanted to know something.”

“And that is?” He asked against his lips.

“Do you want me, Saw Gerrera?” He muttered.  _ Want you what? _

“What?” He asked stupidly.

“Do you want me to um... you know... take me?” He seemed to lose his confidence right there. Now both hands on his chest, looking like a scared tooka found in a dumpster than a clone captain. But that’s Rex for you, scared and timid one minute, then strong and brave the next. He brought his hands to the captain's elbows, holding him up. “I mean-”

He stopped the clone with a slow, loving kiss. He melted under the touch. He was so soft, almost like he wasn’t real. He wanted so badly to feel what those soft lips were like on his dark skin. So loving, just perfect. Their lips slotted perfect with his when he deepened the kiss. The clone bit down softly on his bottom lip, begging for the rest of his mouth. He opened his mouth and he tasted like fruit. Huh. He would have thought something along toothpaste or breath mints. He pulled his head away and slightly grinned as he tried to get his mouth back.

“Rex before we continue, are you  _ actually _ drunk?” He asked with a serious tone. He might be a dumbass but he won’t have sex with someone who’s drunk. 

“Of course not. I already told you that, remember?” Rex joked with a warm smile.

“Good answer.” He got his hands off his back and started to unbutton his dress shirt. Throwing it onto the ground. He looked him over, he noted the heavy faded blaster bolt scar just a few inches away from his heart. “How did you get this scar? I didn’t notice it at the river.

“Got it from some klancker. My medic, Kix, had a heart attack when it happened. I’m alive because of him.” He first just placed a gentle kiss to his scar, feeling him gasp then sigh slowly at this simple touch. Was Rex  _ always _ this sensitive? He wondered how much noise he would make if he..? He bit down softly right under his ear, making sure not to leave a mark, for now at least. He got a sharp inhale than a groan as he tugged on his hair. 

“You like that, Rexy?”

“Elek-k. I mean yes, very much.” He gave a quick nod then he went back to kissing his way around his neck. He was beautiful,  _ perfect _ . He continued to kiss his way down the clone’s large chest, only in a teasing matter. He let the clone’s hands wander his abdomen then his chest. He was now on the bed, under him. Shirt now off, laying under him. His hands in his hair. “Vaabir ibac tug'yc, mesh'la, gedet'ye.”

“Translation?” He asked jokily.

“Just kiss me again.” He breathlessly demanded. He bought his sweet clone into another loving kiss, just a bit more hunger. He tasted like booze, like rum. Fruity sweet-tasting rum. He looked up into his face, eyes closed then opened with hooded lids. 

“Damnit Rex...” He sighed out leaning his head back to look away from the drunk man’s perfectly red face. “You’re drunk and you lied about being drunk.”

“Who did you-?” He started but Saw had started to tear off the clone’s hands from his hair. “Saw’ika, please don’t.”

“No, Rex.” He muttered as Rex just pressed himself closer somehow. He 

“You’re drunk and I’m still hungover.” He huffed out, shifting Rex back off his lap. 

“I needed confidence to even come here!” He shouted out in a whiny tone as he picked up in his arms. He pressed his face into his neck, almost like when he pressed his face into his shoulder the last time he picked him up like this. Expect he was awake and trying to get him back to his cot. His legs wrapped around his waist, a hand pointing at his cot. “I never slept with anyone before so I want you fuck me.”

“So you lied about having experience as well? Goddess Rex...” He huffed out as he stepped out of his tent. Anyone nearby just turned their heads away as he carried a whining captain begging for his dick.

“I’ve wanted you since the first I saw you, mesh’la.” Rex whined as he pushed open the captain’s tent flap.

“What are you even saying? What does, mesh’la even mean?” Saw asked as he placed the drunk bastard on his own cot. He only groaned as he tried pulling down his shirt. He quickly hooked his legs around knees, making him fall onto his bare chest.

“It means beautiful in mando’a. I thought you wanted to sleep with me.” He asked, kissing his forehead.

“I do just-” He got out of the clone’s warm, strong grasp. “I have a lot on my mind and I just don’t want this right now, okay?” 

“But-” He started.

“I’ll be in my tent if you get sober.” He plainly stated as he walked out on his friend? Crush? Who kriffing knows anymore. Just wanting to get away from him. He started to imagine Rex moaning in his hold, gasping at his light touch, and force, 

  
  


~~~

  
  


“Hey, Hutch?” Steela asked, cleaning her rifle’s barrel.

“Yea’, Steels?”

“Do you think somethings wrong with Saw and Rex?” She asked, cleaning the stock of some dirt.

“Yeah. After Skywalker literally hauled Rex down that hill and Saw looking like he about to tell him something serious; for fucking sure they’re both deppressed.” He huffed out as he brought his own rifle up. Aiming at a small tree branch about 50 feet away.

“You saw how drunk Rex got today and that promise to “get laid by a hot ass man”. He likely went to Saw’s tent, drunk out of his mind.” She explained, unwrapping some too worn out cloth from the stock. “You know that Saw, when he is sober, hates when drunk people try to sleep with him.”

“Yeah,” He shot the branch clean off, leaving the rest of the burning branch. “But he does one-eighty if  _ he’s  _ the one drunk.”

They laughed at that as they noticed an angry Saw with his rifle walking their way. “Something happened?”

“No, nothing happened.” He huffed out, raising his rifle up.

“C’mon boss, something happened and you’re not going to us? Your best friend and little sister.” Hutch joked with a fit laughter.

“Did one of you get Rex drunk?” He angrily asked as he shot at an old beer bottle, hitting it and shooting it back into a small boulder.

“To be honest, brother, he got himself drunk because of you,” She flatly noted. “He just wants to know you better. You’ve already slept with him in the same bed.”

“Well, you two gave him the alcohol and he tried to hook up with me yesterday. Twice.” He huffed out hitting the next target.

“He did?  _ And _ you weren’t drunk?” Hutch questioned in disbelief. That only seemed to make her already pissy brother just more angry at them.

“Thanks to you nerf-kriffers, I can’t even look Rex in the  _ fucking _ eye without the memory of him moaning out for me to touch him! For me to kriff him!” He angrily yelled out, walking away from their training ground.

“Damn... Either he’s really hurt or really horny. I really, truly don’t know anymore. ” Hutch muttered quietly as he sat next to her on the log. She nodded at that. She was part of the group to get Rex and Saw together but, as he’s little sister, it was disturbing to think of him and someone she saw as a superior officer being a couple.

“What do you think Rex is doing right now?” She asked.

“Probably trying to find a way to get the boss into bed without being drunk and losing his confidence or asleep.” He stated.

“Probably. Probably.” She muttered.

  
  


~~~

  
  


“Hey Saw, it’s Rex.” He said, standing by his tent’s flap.

“Go away, Rexy.” He heard Saw goran out.

“I came here to say sorry. You know for getting drunk and trying to sleep with you.” He muttered.

“Just leave me alone, Rex.” He shouted out, more anger than before.

“I’m sorry, Gerrera. I was drunk and did a extremly, uterly stupid thing.” He huffed out with a small laugh. He could hear Saw stand up and walk towards the flap so he stepped back, giving him space. Saw just gave him a raised eyebrow, placing his hands on the sides of Rex’s face and kissed him right there.

“What are you, Captain Rex?” He asked with a slight scowl on his face.

“An idiot.” He responded, still awe struck that Saw kissed him.

“An idiot what?” He asked again.

“An idiot, love-struck, 12 year-old stuck in a 24 years old’s body, republic clone captain?” He questioned, awkward now in his hold.

“No an idiot with dumb hat and a pair of pistols.” He muttered and brought him into another kiss. Softer, caring but somehow still demanding. He was brought into his strong arms as they let the tent flap close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT HAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPENED!!!!!!!!!
> 
> EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
> EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> Also, the Gordon Ramsay meme refenence and the season 2 episode 10 reference. *Cheft Kiss*


	8. Good morning, love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saw watches over a tired Rex in his arms after a wonderful night he hopes happens again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REX GOT LAIDDDDDDDD

He woke up to Rex’s warm body in his arms, breath playing with his chest. He looked so peaceful, breathing steadily as he curled deeper into his chest. He kissed his forehead softly, so lovingly. Rex arched his back so he was pressing himself even more into his body, putting a sleepy kiss to his collarbone.

“Rex,” He cooed with another lazy kiss to his forehead. “Rexy, you awake?”

“Huh?” The captain yawned out, pushing his face into his chest. “Let me sleep.”

“But Rexy if you keep sleeping, I can’t kiss your lips.” He muttered.

“Fine, fine...” Rex looked up at him, his expression going up into a smile as he placed a kiss to his lips. He laughed quietly, wrapping his arms around his waist as Rex drifted back into sleep. He must be extremely tired if he’s being like this. Rex’s eyes flung open again and looked up at him while he turned a deep shade of red. 

“Something wrong?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“We just- We did-,” He huffed out, rolling onto his back and out of his warm embrace. “Skywalker is going to kill me.”

“Who cares about him?” He sighed out, sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck.

“ _I_ care! If he finds out that we did this,” He explained, pushing the blanket off himself. “I might possibly be a risk to this whole rebellion and could be decommissioned, Saw!”

“What does “decommissioned” mean?” He asked worriedly. He already had a gut feeling of what it meant to a clone to be decommissioned.

“I could be killed, Saw! Now where the hell is my shirt?” He got out of the cot and picked up his pants. He paced around the tent, looking for his shirt or to overthink that having sex with him.

“Rex.”

“Could you get up and help me?” He angrily asked.

“Rex.”

“Sithhells, what about my neck and what about my _back_? I don’t think I can hide the mark you left under my ear.” He sighed out, rubbing the mark.

“Rexy,” He huffed out, getting out of the cot and holding Rex in place by his forearms. “Rex, everything is going to be okay and I promise that I’ll not let anyone know that this happened. Okay, Rex?”

“Okay, mesh’la but I have a question.” He sighed, biting his bottom lip.

“Yes, what is it?”

“Why am I so sore?” He asked, draping his arms over Saw’s shoulders.

“You’ll be fine.” He laughed out, bringing the tired clone back to the cot.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Now everyone, square up!” Rex shouted out as the rebels circled around them. He had a bruise mark under his left ear for some reason but it might just be from a patrol from yesterday. Anakin was leaning against a mossy pillar with Ahsoka to his left and obi Wan to his right. Today was the day Rex would train the rebels to properly spar with each other. He’s been dreading this training exercise because he knew Rex and Gerrera would choose each other as partners. “Today, if you all saw the notification on your datapads, is where you all learn who to properly spar with your assigned partner. I’ll first show you what a spare should look like. Gerrera, you’ll be helping me as my sparring partner.”

“‘K but I’ll go easy on you, captain.” Gerrera jokes loosely, taking off his armor.

“I hope you do,” Rex slyly said with a grin. Rex let his jacket, gloves, hat, and HUD goggles go near his jetpack on the ground. Put his arms up into a ready position. “Because I won’t.”

He lunged at him and made a swift underkick, causing him to fall to the ground. Before Rex could pin him down, rolled out of the way and got back up quickly.

“Getting tired yet?” Saw asked, making a jab Rex‘s side. He quickly got out of the way and made a hook motion and got him into a headlock.

“No, not at all, dik’ut.” He chuckled. He got out of Rex’s hold and made a few blows to his chest and arms. He could see the rebels watching in excitement and some like Hutch and Donald were cheering their leader on as Saw pushed him into the ground.

“Had enough, _captain_?” He asked a bit breathlessly, pushing Rex more into the ground.

“Never.” He huffed, rolling him to the ground. Now his captain had someone who has tried to sleep with him, leaving him pinned to the ground between his own legs.

“You really had to do that so hard?” Gerrera groaned out.

“‘Cause.”

“‘Cause what?”

“Ready to yield yet?” Rex asked in a similar tone to Gerrera’s. Gerrera tried to move his hands but his captain brought the rebel’s arms above his head.

“Yield-d..” He sighed out, pushing his own head into the ground. Rex got off of him and fixed his shirt as the older man just layed there, breathing heavily. He looked at Tano who gave him a knowing grin.

“No head shots or hits to vital organs besides that, free play as long as you get your partner to the ground.” The rebels got into groups as Gerrera and Rex went for round two.

“They totally did it,” She flatly said. “Rex is now all grown up.”

“What do you mean they “did it”?” He asked, staring at Rex being pinned back to the ground. He was laughing hard, eyes closed as he did. 

“They slept with each other? Did the deed? The fade to black? Oh you are so dense,” She sighed out, rubbing her temples. “They had sex, Skyguy.”

“What?” He asked flatly, looking at Rex laughing as he was picked up by Gerrera, who was grinning widely as his body slammed into the ground.

“You didn’t hear all the moaning and gasping last night?” She asked.

“No, I didn’t.”

“Oh, well they're totally together no matter what they say.” She huffed out, going back to watch Gerrera and his rebels.

 _‘Did they? Probably not, it’s Rex for sithhells! He wouldn’t break regs... would he?’_ Anakin’s mind was overthinking that his best friend and captain was possibly in a relationship with someone.

* * *

  
  


“Rex, what’s with the bag?” Saw asked as his little captain sat on his lower abdomen, looking down at him. He was in the pants he gifted him, looking great with his little marks being shown for only him. He still can't believe that 

“Chips.” He muttered, opening the bag.

“What kind?” He asked again, raising an eyebrow as he brought a chip to his lips. He opened his mouth, eating the chip slowly. It was salty and tasted a bit like nuna.

“Frag Snack Chips roast nuna flavor.” he said, a chip into his own mouth.

“What even are “Frag Snack Chips”? Some kind of Republic snack food?” He asked, gratefully let him place another one into his mouth.

“Yeah it’s sorta a Republic thing. Commander Tano brought a few bags of her,” He explains as he stuffs another chip into his own mouth. “Do you like ‘em?”

“Yeah, they’re good. When my rebels and I liberate Onderon, I hope that the Republic is willing to let your brothers and yourself to come here on your leave.” He said in a calming tone as he ran a hand up his back. He shuddered under the touch, breath hitching when he poked his tailbone. Rex looked down at him, rolling his eyes. “What, you’re the one looking wonderful on top of me.”

“Eat and stop.” He huffed out, tearing off his hand from his back. He opened his mouth and Rex stuffed four chips into his mouth. He rubbed his hands up and down Rex’s chest as he chewed. “Hands off.”

“What?” He asked with a grin.

“Cyare-e,” He sighed out, face red. “Why are you like this?”

“Because I love you.” He laughed out, rolling his hips up. He groaned at that, looking up at the tent’s ceiling.

“Do that again. _Please_.” He gasped, pushing down on his abdomen. He came down closer, laying a top of him. He lazily kissed his lips, then brought him into a more tender kiss gasping into his mouth. They couldn’t hear the noise of boots coming closer to his tent until it was too late.

“Hey, Rex can we talk about you and Gerr-,” Skywalker started as he just stared at Rex straddle his hips and kissing his wrists. “Rex? Gerrera? You are- You two actually are-”

“Sir-r?!” Rex gasped out, quickly got off of him then fell off the cot. “It’s not what it looks like!”

“Rex, anyone would see that you two were making out! Anyone!” Skywalker angrily explains, waving his hands around before his blue eyes landing on him. “And _you_.”

“What did _I_ do, Skywalker?” He asked, sitting up on the bed.

“ _You_ are the reason _my_ captain is breaking the number one reg that causes clones to be killed! Killed!” He yelled out as Rex put a hand on his general’s shoulder.

“Sir, if you will _please_ ,” He huffed out, pushing his general out. “I am happy! _Happy_! For once in my short life, general, so please leave.”

“But-” He started.

“No, I’ve been keeping _your_ relationships secret for nearly a year now, so will you at least keep _mine_ a secret,” He shoved him out and came back to sit on the edge of the cot, head in his hands. “I’m a bad captain, Saw.”

“No, you’re not; You’re perfect,” He moved and warped his legs around his lover, kissing the nape of his neck. “Wanna chip?” He picked up the bag, chips rattling.

“Yeah, yeah. It’ll take a chip.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rex, you bratty bastard and Saw you're just too horny

**Author's Note:**

> Do you all like it? Because it’s going to get even crazier in chapter two


End file.
